I'll Be Your Strength
by Hannah-Dixon
Summary: TW Fanfic  again , Jay has his heart broken as his girlfriend cheat's on him, his best friend steps in, how does Jay really feel about her? And how do the rest of the band cope with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Jays POV**

_**I can't believe I had to see  
>The girl of my dreams cheating on me<br>The pain you caused has left me dead inside  
>I'm gonna make sure you regret that night<strong>_

'I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'D TREAT ME LIKE THIS SASHA!' I cried as the blonde girl in front of me seemed to shrink against my anger. I knew this day had been coming for a long while, she'd been cheating on me, and with some random guy she'd met at a club a few months back. I thought something had been different, we'd been together for 2 years but in the last 6 months she'd been so secretive with me, hiding away from me, never there for me, not like Hannah was.

Hannah was my best friend, she was gorgeous, she was always just there, even if you didn't realise you needed her at that particular moment, she was just there, lurking in the shadows around you and when you needed her, she was there. She had cropped, Chestnut coloured hair, which she bored of easily, a week ago it had been dark blue, but who knows now. She had a very different way of dressing, slightly punky to be a dancer for a boy band, but that's why she was my best friend, and had been since we moved in next door to her family 10 years ago, when she was 8 and I was 12.

Me? I'm 22; I'm in a band called The Wanted with 4 other amazing guys. My name; James McGuiness, but I'm referred to as Jay, which was again down to Hannah. I'd been with my girlfriend Sasha for 2 years, she had beautiful, long blonde hair and a stunning figure. Me? I was a geeky, curly haired, lanky guy who loved nothing more than curling up with my best friend on the sofa and watching Avatar, ordering pizza (vegetarian of course); or standing on stage with my band, singing my heart out. Anyway, back to the argument with Sasha.

'Jay, look, I'm sorry...' she started, taking a step forwards to hug me but I flinched back, away from her.

'Don't feed me any more of your bull shit stories,' I whispered, 'I don't want excuses, I just want you out.' I finished, nodding to the suitcase at her feet.

She seemed to understand, bending at the knees and picking up her stuff, opening the apartment door and going downstairs to the car I knew would be waiting. She got halfway downstairs before turning back and whispering,

'Jay, I've always loved you, and I always will, there's just something about Tyler that just made me realise that I didn't love you in the right way, and I'm not going to lead you on anymore.' Then she turned and walked away. I heard the main building door close and I let out a shaky breath. My anger turned to sadness and a deep wave of depression washed over me.

I stumbled back in to my apartment and just managed to get the door shut before I sank to the floor, huge, wrenching sobs escaped me and I pulled my blackberry out my pocket. I opened the contacts and scrolled down till I found Hannah's number. I pressed 'Call' and waited while it dialled.

She answered on the 2nd ring; I knew it wouldn't take her long; her phone is permanently attached to her hand.

'Hey babes,' she said, I could almost see her smile from here.

'Hannah...' I sobbed down the phone and her tone changed.

'Jay, babe what's happened' he voice seemed to comfort me, 'It's Sasha isn't it, she was cheating on you...' she whispered and I could hear her footsteps on a tiled floor on the end of the phone.

'Mmm...' I sobbed.

'Right, I'm at the dance studio and I've got the bike, so I'll pick up a couple pizzas and be right over, we'll have a chat like we used to babes.' She said and I heard her footsteps speed up followed by the sound of her Harley Davidson roaring to life as she called, 'HALF AN HOUR TOPS, LOVE YOU!' down the phone before hanging up.

**Part 2: Hannah's POV**

_**And it's dark in a cold December, **_

_**but I've got ya to keep me warm,  
>and if you're broke I'll mend ya,<strong>_

_**and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on.**_

I hated seeing Jay upset, I roared down the road on my Harley and pulled up outside the pizza place. I jumped off the bike and dashed inside, I'd already phoned up making my orders: Two large Vegetarian pizzas. I raced in a chucked some £10 notes across the counter grabbing the pizzas.

'MISS YOU FORGOT YOUR CHANGE!' The man called as I raced back to the door.

'KEEP IT!' I called back, pushing the pizza boxes under the seat before jumping back on the bike and speeding towards Jay, Max and Siva's flat. I hoped to God I'd left some clothes there from 3 weeks ago, or at least Nareesha or Michelle had left something decent I could wear there. But neither of them wore joggers, which I really wanted right now.

What I loved about Jay was that I could be a complete and utter slob around him and he'd still look at me the same way. I loved him, but not in the best friend/brotherly way that he thought I did, I loved him in a way that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I loved him in a way that I never wanted to lose him; I never wanted anyone to hurt him. I just couldn't, I could be myself, his protector, his personal soldier, and he wouldn't ever realise it.

I tried to cover it up with a stream of boyfriends, my most recent relationship had last almost as long as Jay's, I got with _him_about a month before Jay and Sasha got together, and it had lasted a year and a bit, before I realised that it was Jay I really wanted, and Matt just, wasn't good enough, so I stopped leading him on.

I shook my head slightly as I pulled in outside Jay's apartment. I turned off the engine and grabbed the pizzas before running over to the door and tapping in to the code and running up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. I reached Jay's door and tapped on his door gently,

'Jay, babe open up, it's me.' I called, standing back for a moment when I heard his footsteps the other side of the door.

He opened the door slowly and I looked up at his 6ft 2inch frame, and his beautiful blue eyes, surrounded by red from crying. I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes and I pushed him gently back in to the flat, handing him the pizza boxes as I went. I nudged him gently out my way, wiping my eyes on my sleeve as I padded in to the living room. I flicked on the TV; I pulled Avatar off the DVD shelf and slot it in the DVD player at side of the TV.

I padded back towards Jay, grabbing his elbow and guiding him towards the sofa, where I stopped him and flipped out the bottom and pulled out the sofa bed. As I walked back past Jay I stopped in front of him, reaching up one hand and resting it on his cheek, where he leant in to my hand slightly, like a cat. I leaned up and planted a soft, quick kiss on his cheek before letting go and going to find clothes.

I returned moments later, dressed in a pair of Nathan's (one of the band members) tracksuit bottoms and a stretchy black vest top I'd got from Primark months ago. I'd also rooted through Michelle's drawers and borrowed a thick pair of purple, fluffy socks. Jay was curled up in the furthest corner of the sofa bed, tears streaking down his cheeks, flattening some of the curls on his cheeks. I felt my heart rip out and get crushed on the floor. He looked so broken.

I padded silently across the floor in Chelle's socks and pulled a blanket out the cupboard. I crept over to Jay, hitting play on the DVD player as I went past, the title screen of Avatar vanished and for a moment the room was dark. I went and sat next to Jay, throwing the blanket over us both and pulling the pizza towards us, Jay smiled painfully at me before picking apart a slice of pizza.

He leaned sideways and rested his head on my shoulder and I gently pushed a bit of pizza towards his mouth.

'I love you Hannah, you know that right?' He mumbled, taking a bite of the pizza. I ran my hand through his curls and whispered back,

'I love you too Jay, don't you ever forget that.' He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest and pulling me close to him. I snuggled down slightly and he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

I sat there and hugged Jay, cuddling in to his chest so he wouldn't see how upset I was seeing him so upset and broken like this. That bitch Sasha, she'd ruined my best friend, the man I loved. I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes again and buried my face deeply in to his chest where I mumbled,

'Jay?' I felt him hum in return.

'You know I'm always here for you right?' I whispered, 'I'm always here, even when I'm not, I'm here, I need you Jay, you're my solid rock when I'm depressed, my smile when I'm down...' I sniffed suddenly and a sob escaped me, 'Jay I need you back...' I whispered.

'Hannah, you know even just having you here makes me feel better,' he whispered back, 'You know, if you ever need me I'll be there. If anyone breaks you, I'll mend you...' he whispered before pulling my head away from his chest and looking me in the eyes. I looked up at him, and even in the dark I could see sudden decision cross across his face and he started to bend his face down towards mine. He hesitated, his lips about 2 inches from mine, where he murmured,

'I've waited such a long time to do this, 3 years to be exact...' And then he quickly closed the distance, pressing his soft lips over mine in a gentle and brief kiss before he pulled back to see my reaction.

**Part 3:**

_**When**____**your**____**lips**____**touch**____**mine,  
>It's<strong>____**the**____**kiss**____**of**____**life,  
>I<strong>____**know,**____**I**____**know**____**that**____**it's**____**a**____**little**____**bit**____**frightening,  
>We<strong>____**might**____**as**____**well**____**be**____**playing**____**with**____**lightning,**_

My heart seemed to just jump in my mouth when Jay's lips touched mine, I felt it banging hard in my throat, and then it seemed to stop. I'd waited for this moment for 6 years, his soft lips moved in perfect sync with mine, in a way that covered my lips completely, as though to say, 'I'm here, protecting you, always.'

Too soon he pulled away and looked at me, a faint blush creeping up hi s pale, but beautiful face.

'I'm sorry Hannah, I just couldn't resist, you just look so beautiful...' I cut him off, placing my hand tightly over his mouth.

'Don't apologise Jay...' I whispered, smiling a half, shy smile at him.

'Hannah, I honestly don't know what came over me and I'm so incredibly sorry...' I rolled my eyes at him, typical that the moment I least wanted it; the gentleman in him came out. At the moment all I wanted him to do was to grab me by the waist, shoving me back in to the wall, attacking every inch of me with his beautifully soft lips...

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him again, he was still apologising. I shoved my hand over his mouth again and he looked at me questioningly, although continuing to speak.

'Jay. Stop apologising you daft sod...' I giggled and he stopped talking. I took my hand away from his mouth and he just looked at me before murmuring,

'Well what _**do**_ you want me to do?' I blushed slightly as he raised his right hand and brushed some stray hair out my face,

'Iwantyoutokissmeagain...' I said so fast and so quickly that he let out a small giggle.

'You want me to do what again?' He whispered, leaning towards me slowly, his hand sliding round and gripping in to the back of my hair gently, pulling me gently back towards him. I whimpered slightly as I felt his breath on my lips,

'You want me do this?' He whispered, just before pressing his lips to mine again.

This time I was ready for it, something inside me seemed to come alive when he kissed me this time. It was like his kiss was giving me life...I knelt upright, wrapping one arm around his neck and winding his curs around my hand, pulling his lips harder against mine, only increasing the ferocity in which his lips were attacking mine. I never knew he could be so animalistic, well I suppose that under ever guy, no matter how sweet and kind, they all want the same thing. I felt his hand slide down my back, gripping my right hip, his left hand glided round my body to match his right hand. He pulled on my hips, dragging my whole body closer to him. I slowly slid my right leg out from under me, sliding it up and over his lap so that my foot hooked behind his back, then I used my leg strength to pull myself in to his lap where the kiss got deeper.

Eventually, we both had to breathe. We broke apart and I tried to pull away, but Jay held me in his lap, resting his fore-head against mine, looking deeply in to my witchy green eyes with his electric blue eyes.

'Jesus McGuiness...' I gasped, laughing slightly, 'never knew you had it in ya...' He giggled, smiling his adorable half smile, which I hardly ever saw anymore, making my heart melt.

'Well, I have been waiting for 3 years to do that. But you were with Matt, which made it immoral.' He stated matter of factly, making me smile. I tried to stifle a yawn but it slipped out, proving to myself and Jay just how tired I actually was. I had had a busy week and now it was late Friday night, I had plans with Nathan Sykes and Tom Parker the night after, two of Jay's band mates, had to be on top form or they'd out drink me again.

Jay made to lift me up and carry me somewhere, presumably his bed where he'd leave me to sleep, like a gentleman, but I wriggled off his lap and pushed his chest until he was lying down. I arranged myself so that my head was resting on his chest and his right arm was around my waist,

'Don't think so...' I murmured, getting comfortable and I felt Jay laugh lightly.

'Sleeping here are we babe?' He whispered, and I nodded, 'Let's just hope the boys say nothing when they get home then...' He murmured as I drifted off to sleep.

**Part 4:**

_**Cause I can't forget you,**_

_**Lose or reject you now,**_

_**That I've found our love is real,**_

_**I'll try to accept you, love and protect you,**_

_**That is the way that I feel.**_

I slept right through the night, I didn't even wake when my alarm raged the next morning, blaring 'I'm Sexy And I know It' off my hone at 7am. I only woke when someone jumped on the bed. I shot upright and shrieked as a pair of startlingly blue eyes bore in to mine, that were definitely _**not**_ Jay's.

'Morning darlin'' a voice chuckled and I squealed out loud, flinging my arms around the lads neck with such force that he fell backwards, pulling me on top of him.

I hugged him hard, which he returned, before propping myself upright and looking down in to the face of Nathan Sykes. Nathan was the same age as me, 18, but he was slightly older, by quite a few months. He had a similar hairstyle to me, with the fringe and all, except his was a beautiful golden-brown colour. He was the youngest member of the band, me not being included, as I didn't exactly sing, I was like a groupie as Tom put it.

I leaned down and planted a kiss on Nathan's nose before propping myself up with my arms rested on his chest and my chin propped on my arms. Nathan laughed and I scrunched my face up at him, sticking my tongue out at him.

'So Hans, how've you been?' He asked, but before I could answer he continued, 'And how come when myself and the boys arrived home last night, you were asleep in Jay's arms and he was kissing your head, whispering how much he loves you, how much you mean to him, and how he never wants to lose you, he'll protect you with his life. Answer me that darlin'.' He interrogated, winking at me. I turned my head and looked behind me to see Jay, just beginning to stir under the covers.

I turned back to Nathan and saw the wide, crooked smile spread across his face, he winked again as Tom, Max and Siva joined us in the living room,

'It's about bloody time though with the pair of you,' he joked and I kissed his nose again. Tom groaned and mumbled,

'Get a room the pair of you.' Nathan tipped his head backwards and looked at Tom upside-down.

'You needa get ya eyes tested Parker, I'm Nathan not Bird!' He complained indignantly. Tom shook his head and let his eyes focus, a guilty expression on his face.

'Ahh sorreh mate, just assumed it would be Jay Hannah were lying on, not you.' He laughed, smirking at something behind my head. I didn't have tie to turn and look before Jay pounced on me, tickling my ribs until I was shrieking and breathless. I tried to roll away from him, but Nathan still had his arms wrapped tightly round my back, and we were rather close to the edge of the bed. As I rolled away, Nathan came with me, and trapped Jay's hand between Nathan and myself, all three of us plunging down, as if in slow motion, towards the floor.

I heard Jay gasp and Tom yelled,

'NO!' before I realised that I was underneath the both of them, and their combined weight was guna hurt. I hit the floor, knocking the wind out of me, Nathan hit me and Jay came shortly afterwards, unable to save himself he dropped straight on top of me and Nathan, all his struggling bought the duvet down on top of all of us. I heard 3 sets of frantic feet and the duvet was ripped away, I couldn't see, my eyes must have been shut from something, I felt the weight on top of me decrease, then Tom's face was in front of mine, waving in front of my eyes.

'Hannah!' I heard Jay yell from the other side of the room,

'I'm fine,' I whispered as Tom grabbed my waist, hauling me upright and off my feet in to his arms. It wasn't until my feet were on the floor and I had my whole body weigh down that the pain hit. I cried out, screaming like I was being murdered, and fell to the floor, tears streaking down my cheeks. I heard startled gasps and frantic voices, then Jay's voice, right next to me,

'Hannah, what's wrong?' He said, sounding panicked, 'Is it your stomach, your leg, ankle, ribs, what?'

'My hip,' I managed to gasp out before another wave of pain hit me and I cried out again.

'Hannah, I won't let anything hurt you,' Jay said suddenly as I heard a phone conversation in the background.

'No, not hospital, Jay, PLEASE!' I screamed as pain washed over me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 5: (2 days later)

_**We never had a day go by we were sober, **_

_**Sitting in a cold room wide awake, **_

_**And now I gotta say goodbye to the sofa,**_

_**See I gotta go, can't hide away.**_

I woke up and looked around. I was in my living room, on the sofa, and the boys were spread around me. I tried to stand up too fast and was knocked back by a searing pain in my head. I stood up slowly, and stretched, picking up the crutches beside me and looking around. Jay was sprawled across the sofa I'd just stood up from, in a shirt and tie, half the buttons undone, the tie hanging loose, halfway down his chest. Tom was sprawled over my floor with trousers on and no shirt, I tutted quietly, typical Tom, shirtless. Nathan and Siva were both stretched over chairs, snoring gently with shirts undone. Max was right by my feet, his shirt partly undone, his bowtie undone around his neck; his trousers however, were currently non-existent.

I took my weight off my bad leg, I'd dislocated my hip from the fall off the bed the other day, but I'd still decided to go out with the boys to that party last night. They all escorted me in their limo, I'd been wearing a beautiful, purple dress that Michelle, Kelsey and Nareesha had picked out for me, they'd all been busy and unable to come. They said I'd looked stunning, and Kels had dyed a purple streak in my currently black hair, through the fringe. Chelle had lent me her black stilettos with a purple bow on them, I'd hardly been able to walk in them, but with crutches and Jay to lean on, and catch me if I fell, I'd been fine.

I tried to move quietly towards the kitchen, the click of the crutches drilling in to my brain, I pushed the door shut behind me and leant the crutches on to the side. I started hobbling round the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and getting some bread out the bread bin to stick in the toaster. I creaked open the cupboard door, at the same time the kitchen door creaked open, so I didn't hear it. I could see the Aspirin in the cupboard but I couldn't reach it, even stretching. I groaned, leaning all my weight on the counter before stretching upright and trying to knock them out with my finger tips. I started to bend my legs, preparing to jump when I felt two hands on my waist and a voice whispered in my ear,

'Need some help darlin'?'

'Oh SHIT!' I yelled, jumping about a foot on the air and cracking my head on the cupboard door.

'Shit, fuck, WANKER!' I groaned, clutching my head and pushing back from the cabinet into Nathan's arms.

'Jesus Sykes,' I groaned, 'Never do that to me again.' I love Nathan, I really do, He's like my twin brother, so much banter between the two of us, there always has been, I'm his girl that's not technically his girl, because I'm Jay's.

'Yes please babes,' I said, winking at him before climbing gently on to the side board. Nathan stretched up and grabbed the aspirin out the cupboard before tossing them gently to me and handing me some water to wash them down with.

'So Missy, enjoy yourself last night?' He said, taking my toast out the toaster and buttering it for me, making me a mug of tea as well, bless him. He handed me some toast, I took a bite and Nathan grabbed a bit off my plate before leaning on the side opposite me.

'Yeah, cept me head's pounding like hell this morning.' I mumbled around my toast.

'You're so charming, talking with your mouth full, downing all those drinks last night. Poor Siva had to stop you jumping on the table and doing a strip tease for us.' He winked at me. I spat the chewed bread in to my hand before chucking it at his head. He ducked, standing up just in time for a bit to hit him straight in the face. He laughed before coming and picking me up off the counter. I giggled as he spun me round, placing me on the floor.

He put his arms around me and began whirling me round the kitchen, dipping me every now and again while I giggled in delight. Suddenly,

'Nath, slow down or I'm guna be sick...' I mumbled as he dipped me again. Nathan pulled me gently upright and I placed my head on his shoulder while he tightened his arms around my waist. We danced, slowly in the kitchen for a brief moment, both of us in silence. Suddenly the door banged open, then there was a shout,

'JAY get ya arse in here, ya bird's dancing with Nathan!' Tom's voice shouted.

I separated myself from Nathan, kissing him gently on the cheek before running (well, hobbling) and leaping lightly in to Jay's arms. I kissed him on the lips, mumbling,

'I love you...' against them. He smiled, kissing my fore-head.

'Well, we have a busy day ahead of us...' He said, as the rest of the boys joined us in the kitchen, all yawning and stretching, so let's get some aspirin down us and get started.' He grinned.

**Part 6**

_**I want to fly, Like a rocket to the sky,**_

_**Going up a million miles, And I'm not coming down,**_

_**Won't stop till I feel the sky at my feet,**_

_**My dreams on my wings, I'm flying, Flying high.**_

Eventually we were all fully dressed and in the car in the way to the studio. There was an important tour meeting today with Jayne, Martin and Kev and they wanted me to be there. We got to the studio and I grabbed my crutches, climbing out the car, smiling as Jay leaned back in to help me out. We went inside and met Jayne in the lobby.

'Hey Hannah,' She smiled warmly at me, 'let's go, the others are all waiting.' We climbed in to the lift and came out a few floors up. I looked around the table in the centre of the room, catching Kev's eye, who winked and rolled his eyes at me, seeing my crutches. Martin however scowled at me. I looked at Nathan who shrugged at me.

Sitting down at the table the meeting started. Martin began speaking,

'Ok, we have a full European tour lined up for you boys, backing dancers, a band, the works. There's just one thing you might not agree with.' He said, making a pointed glance in my direction. I felt Jay's hand appear on my thigh, squeezing gently and all the other boys gravitated their chairs closer to mine.

'She can't dance.' Martin said simply. There was uproar.

'OF COURSE SHE CAN DANCE!' Tom yelled, throwing his chair backwards across the room as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes.

'She missed the audition and she has a problem with her hip.' Martin said, clasping his hands and leaning forwards across the table.

'But she's our best dancer. She has to dance...' Nathan growled, grabbing my hand.

'No it's fine...' I choked out, 'if Martin doesn't think I can dance, I won't.' I said, lunging backwards away from the table and running as fast as my hip would allow me to the lift. Slamming the close door button before anyone could follow me.

I got about 3 floors down before collapsing on the floor of the lift. I had to get out of here, I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and knew it wouldn't be long before one, maybe all, of the lads followed me down in the lift next to the one I was in. The lift reached the ground floor and I heaved myself up and through the reception. I was hobbling as fast as I could; I heard a shout behind me and turned briefly to see a young door man running after me.

'Miss, are you sure you want to walk? You look in pain.'

I pulled a brave face, trying to ignore the tears streaming down my face, and nodded hard. He smiled sympathetically at me and handed me a tissue out of his pocket.

'Turn that frown in to a smile, your face is to pretty to be in that much of a state.' He winked at me.

'Thank you.' I whispered before turning away and leaving the building.

I'd only hobbled a bit down the road before my phone started buzzing again. I pulled it out to see it ringing with Siva's name on the display screen. I took a deep breath, before pressing the call accept button.

'Siva, if you're with the boys at the moment, please leave,' I said. I heard him mutter,

'Bathroom break,' before he answered me,

'Hannah where are you? Everyone's so worried, Jayne's in the process of changing Martin's mind. Jay and Nathan have basically been crying, they blame themselves for your injury, you left your crutches and they're worried about you walking.'

I cut him off,

'Siva, listen to me, I'm fine. Just aching a little bit, listen, I don't want you lot to find me just yet, I'm going on a little trip, I'll be home by midnight. I'm turning my phone off so don't try to contact me. I just need some time to think. Work out my next move. If Martin changes his mind just drop me a text. Tell Jay I love him?' I finished before hanging up and turning my phone off. A bus was coming down the road and I had a sudden brainwave. I checked my jacket for my purse and realised I had my card on me and a bit of cash, so I hailed the bus, climbing on it carefully, handing the driver the fare before hobbling on.

The bus was full of rowdy school kids and as it pulled away from the curb I lurched and grabbed a bar so as not to hurt myself. I slowly pulled myself upright and moved more on to the bus, ignoring the kids screaming and yelling. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned. A boy had stood up and was pointing to his seat.

'Here, sit down...' he mumbled, he must of been about 16/17 and was clearly the quiet one. He reminded me so much of Jay, I smiled at him warmly and brushed past him to sit in the seat, grabbing his arm briefly when the bus jerked and I lost my balance.

'Thank you,' I said, lowering myself gently in to the seat.

'It's alright,' He mumbled, blushing. I looked out the window, waiting for the row of shops just before my stop. When they appeared I leaned forwards to press the bell, pulling myself out the seat. I smiled at the boy again before limping off the bus, thanking the driver on the way past, as I climbed off, I turned right, walking towards where I knew it would still be. I turned down a side road and smiled as I saw it.

The playground hadn't changed in years. The swing set was a bit worn, but still there, the climbing frame rusted but still standing. I smiled and walked to the climbing frame, I bent down and there it was, the gap Liam (my brother) and I had created in the metal sheeting. If you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't see it. We'd pulled it back and bent it just enough that our small bodies could still squeeze through it, I smiled, pulling the metal back and slipping through the gap, pulling it back on myself so I was encased in the darkness, thin cracks of light spilling in from the edges. I felt across the ground, finding the gas lamp and matches, striking a match and lighting the lamp, letting the den fill with a warm glow. I shivered slightly, it was chilly and I didn't have a thick coat on. Suddenly everything from the past few days came crashing down on me and I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, I curled up on the floor and let the tears flow.


End file.
